


【狼队】Drunk And Disorderly（酒后乱性梗，甜短完，OOC）

by QiLiang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiLiang/pseuds/QiLiang
Summary: 酒后乱性之后
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, 狼队 - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	【狼队】Drunk And Disorderly（酒后乱性梗，甜短完，OOC）

醒来的时候，Scott觉得头痛欲裂，并且浑身酸疼得使不上一丝力气。青年不由得皱紧眉头，等到那一阵让他无法思考的难受过去以后，他渐渐明晰的五感这才感受到了另外一个人的温度。他伸出手朝枕边摸了摸，身边的人把他正在寻找的眼镜递给了他。

Logan用一种很微妙的表情看着Scott，那个不久前还和他纠缠相拥着的青年，在戴上眼镜以后就像是把在昨晚暴露的那一部分柔软的自己完全的隐藏了起来。Scott动了动身体，坐了起来，两人交叠相贴的肢体还带着潮潮的汗液。

Scott把卷在身上未来得及脱下的睡衣拉了下来遮住胸腹，裤子早就不知道被丢到哪里去了。他深吸了一口气，昨天的记忆断断续续地从脑海深处浮现出来，即使只回忆起一些零碎的片段，自己遍布四肢的，尤其是腰腹的酸痛也明明白白地补足了那些失却的部分。

怀着难以言喻的沉重感，Scott站起身，酸软的双腿不足以支撑他的身体，他不由得晃了一下。坐在床上的Logan似乎想要搀扶，背对着他的青年听到了动静，朝男人摆了摆手，然后径直朝着浴室走去。由于姿势的变化，他能感觉到有粘滑的液体从他身体那个使用过度的地方里流出来，这让Scott尴尬地绷紧全身的肌肉。

Logan看着Scott僵硬着身体走进浴室，听到关上门以后响起的水声，他的脑海里不由得浮出了昨晚的情形。他们接到教授给予的调查的任务，而任务结束以后Logan说要去喝一杯，Scott觉得放松一下也行，反正资料已经通过网络交给了学院。他们在公路旅馆不远处的酒吧坐了坐，Logan也不太记得当时他为什么要和Scott拼酒。只知道他其实在作弊，由于自愈体质的原因，他酒醒的很快。他们针锋相对地互相嘲笑着，直至Scott的动作明显地迟缓了，不知不觉中，他们已经摄入了过多的酒精。在昏暗的灯光下，他能看到Scott的红色墨镜反射细密的灯光，被酒液润湿的嘴唇在他眼里有着温和却瑰丽的色泽。

Logan想着这次醉酒算不算他一直以来压抑自己而故意的爆发，反正他每次都不愿意表露自己的心情，即使是几个月前和Jean和平分手的时候，他的表现也是一个好好先生，倒是Logan能闻到他的伤心，于是时不时向他找茬，然后和他打几架，虽然Scott感到很莫名其妙，但是也能很好的发泄一下那郁结于心的情绪。那段时间，Charles都奇怪着Logan怎么又开始和Scott不对盘。

好吧，Logan承认自己一直对那个青年很好奇，他是教授最满意的学生，言行举止妥帖，对任何都恰到好处的关怀。而Scott对Logan并不像对其他人一样，也许是因为Logan能看出他隐藏得很好的叛逆和不逊，但是这让Logan觉得很有趣，所以他也很喜欢一直去挑衅他，懒洋洋地看着那个温和有礼的小队长因为他而分分钟跳脚的样子。

现在，Logan偏头看向了明显有些迷糊的青年，只是叹了一口气，他结账以后看着空空的钱包，用手搭着Scott的肩膀把他带回旅馆去。

一切的不同都是在Logan把Scott送进他的房间那里开始，Logan毫不大意的把Scott丢在床上，却没想到那个青年却是一伸手扯住他的肩膀，Logan重心不稳地直直朝着青年倒了下去。亏得他的反应快，不然他远超100kg的体重都能把对比起他来说相对瘦削的战斗队长生生压死。如果Charles知道自己把他最喜欢的学生弄死在床上，那么Logan觉得自己离死也不远了，即使他能自愈也一样——Logan好像一时还没想到这其中有很严重的歧义。

用手肘撑住自己的身体大半的重量，Logan鼻端萦绕着的是酒精的气息，他能从两人混杂的汗味之中辨认出属于Scott的特殊气息，他闻起来像是肉豆蔻和丁香，如同他的性格一样，在温和里面掺杂着无法忽视的辛辣，这是Logan独有的看人方法，很少出错。

然后他看到身下的青年突地笑得很开心，不像平常和他斗嘴的时候皮笑肉不笑的样子，这个笑容很生动，Scott咧开嘴，露出了排列整齐的洁白牙齿，其中一颗尖利的犬齿很是醒目。不知道是因为酒精还是因为热量，他的皮肤浮出一些绯色，唇角牵扯出的笑纹在他脸颊上造成了一个甜蜜的凹陷。

Logan觉得自己吐出了一个，平常在学院被教授和Scott联合禁止说的“F”开头的单词，一股费洛蒙的气息猛地浓烈起来，两人摄入的酒精被体温蒸成汗液，这让他有些头晕。Logan立刻察觉到两人交缠的肢体的温度升高得有些危险，于是，他想把自己抽离那个现在看起来很诡异的情形，但是Scott根本没有让他离开的打算。青年大胆地伸臂圈住Logan的脖子，把他的脑袋压近自己，然后啃向他的下唇，被Scott的眼镜撞得鼻梁有些生疼，Logan慌乱地让自己保持平衡，但是不敌因为醉酒力气大增的Scott——毕竟Logan可不想把他的胳臂或者肩膀关节卸下来。

Scott略微一翻身，让自己贴近男人的怀抱，Logan发现自己被Scott困了起来，交缠的肢体动作和纠缠的潮热气息让他已经无法忽视自己的生理反应了。青年因为头部动作，让那副眼镜松落下来，Scott条件反射一般地闭上双眼，Logan眼疾手快地把它抓住，差一点那眼镜腿就戳进正晕乎乎的小队长的眼睛里面了。

没了眼镜，Logan能轻松地看清Scott的全脸，有些蓬乱的褐色鬈发，汗湿的额髪服帖地在他额角，皱起来的眉毛和紧闭着的双眼，笔直的鼻梁上有眼镜架的压痕。Scott轮廓深刻，长相英俊，是女孩子们都会喜欢的相貌。

被吻住的Logan觉得自己胸腔里有些奇怪的感觉，他试探性地回吻，得到回应的Scott只是启开唇瓣，让Logan将舌探入。男人以舌扫过他的齿列，纠缠地卷着Scott的舌，而后细细密密地舔弄着他的上颚，青年鼻腔里哼出了细微的气音，这像是一道炸雷，Logan突然回神，他收回自己的舌头，有些挣扎但还是尽量小心地想要离开Scott的身边。

然后，他看到Scott纤长卷翘的睫毛颤动了几下，青年微微张嘴：“Logan？”Logan嗅到了一阵伤心的气息，这让他脑袋里警铃大作，但是还是让他自暴自弃地停止了反抗。

希望明天不要被醒过来的Scott用镭射光爆头。

不过很快，Logan觉得即使被爆头也值了。

滚烫的热水浇在身上，给纠结酸痛着的肌肉带来一阵顺畅感，Scott拢了一把热水洒在脸上，有水珠挂在红色的镜片上，在弥漫着朦胧雾气的镜面上留下一道道湿痕。他透过那短暂的清晰视野，可以看到自己身上布满的斑驳青紫痕迹。

将自己清洗干净的Scott心情复杂，却听到了浴室门的响动，他微微抬头，能看到Logan的轮廓，赤着上身穿着运动短裤的男人隔着磨砂玻璃正面向着他，Scott立刻开口道：“你什么也不用说，是我的问题，我喝醉了。”

闻言，Logan挑高了眉毛，他觉得有点被冒犯。他又嗅到那股让他不舒服的气息，所以他拉开浴室的隔板，浑身赤裸的青年站在他的面前，紧实修长的身躯蕴含着难以忽视的爆发力和破坏力，柔软的体发因为水流而贴在他的身上，蜜色的皮肤上布满了自己留下的印记，而这些全然Logan喉咙发干。

“我没喝醉。”Logan开口，他可不希望那个难得展现出另外一面的青年又缩回去。

“……”Scott用湿湿的手拢了一下头发，水流还在倾泻，他紧抿着嘴唇，隔了眼镜让Logan没办法看清他的眼神，但是他又犯规了，别忘了，他可是狼，狼能嗅到情绪的变化。

所以，男人只是走进他，和他一同站在花洒下面，浴室因为挤进了两个高大的成年男人而显得有些拥挤。几乎相贴的皮肤让他们不约而同的回忆起昨日的情景，Scott似乎想要后退一点，但是他的背后是冰凉的瓷砖。

“我没喝醉。”Logan重复了一遍，他微微偏头，亲吻上Scott的眉心。

在这之后的某一天，Logan以此来嘲笑Scott的酒量，却被路过的Jean听到了，红发的女子淡定地吐槽：“没有什么酒后乱性，男人在喝得无法控制自己行为时是没办法勃起的，所有的酒后乱性都可以说是半推半就，或者成心的……”说完，心灵感应者又翩然离开。

留下两人面面相对，Logan带着一丝似笑非笑的表情看向Scott，直到他面皮薄的伴侣有点脸红，不过，他很快的反应过来，Logan敛了笑意问道：“你真的以为我会让那一夜是酒后乱性？”

“一半一半吧。”Scott耸耸肩，“因为你是个混蛋。”

然后，青年在Logan又要在吐出那个不被允许的“F”开头的字母之前，安慰地亲上他的嘴唇。


End file.
